Stephanie Panisello
Stephanie Panisello is a American actor and the voice of Tracy in The Railways of Crotoonia. Born in New York and raised in Florida, she graduated from Florida State University and has a passion for acting. She’s also a bicoastal actress who is fluent in both English and Spanish. Stephanie has appeared in a couple of popular video games such as being the facial capture for Olivia Pearce in Doom and Esmeralda Torres in The Evil Within 2 and has voiced Moogle in the mobile game Mobius Final Fantasy as well as Little Boy/Girl and Tourist in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Other stuff she’s done includes appearing in the TV shows Vegas and Hart of Dixie and is also a session assistant for games including Final Fantasy XV, Hitman, Gears of War 4, Mighty No 9, BioShock Infinite and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Character she voices * Tracy Other Work Actor * Vegas (TV Series) - Cocktail Waitress (2012) * Hart of Dixie (TV Series) - Boat Contestant (2013) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2013) * The EZ Show (TV Series) - EZ Way Angel - Host (2014) * She Waits by the River (Short Film) - Nettie (2015) * Mobius Final Fantasy (Mobile Game) - Additional Voices (2015) * Doom (Video Game) - Facial Capture for Olivia Pierce (voiced by Abby Craden) (2016, voice director: Margaret Tang, Bethesda) * Imaginary Friends (Short Film) - Little Red (2017) * The Evil Within 2 (Video Game) - Facial Capture for Esmeralda Torres (voiced by Crash Barrera) (2016, voice directors: Jack Fletcher and Wes Gleason, Bethesda) * Shadow of the Tomb Raider (Video Game) - Motion Capture for Lara Croft (2018, Eidos Interactive, Square-Enix) * Resident Evil II (Video Game) - Claire Redfield (2019, voice director: Tom Keegan, Capcom) * Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2019, Square-Enix) * Gears 5 (Video Game) - NPCs (2019, voice director: Chris Borders, Microsoft Game Studios) Sound Department * BioShock Infinite (Video Game) - Voice Over Session Assistant at Technicolor Game Sound (2013, voice director: Chris Borders, 2K Games) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (Video Game) - Voice Over Session Assistant at Technicolor Creative Services (2013, voice directors: Chris Borders, James D. Mortellaro and Kirk Thornton, Square-Enix) * Möbius Final Fantasy (Video Game) - Sound Assistant with Anthony Petaros (2015, voice director: James D. Mortellaro, Square-Enix) * Hitman (Video Game) - Voice Over Session Assistant (2016, voice director: James D. Mortellaro, Eidos Interactive and Square-Enix) * Mighty No 9 (Video Game) - Voice Over Session Assistant (2016, voice director: James D. Mortellaro, Deep Silver/Koch Media) * Gears of War 4 (Video Game) - Sound Assistant (2016, voice director: Chris Borders, Microsoft Game Studios) * Final Fantasy XV (Video Game) - Session Assistant at Rocket Sound with Anthony Petaros (2016, voice directors: Keythe Farley and Kirk Thornton, Square-Enix) * Astral Chain (Video Game) - Session Assistant at Rocket Sound (2019, voice director: James D. Mortellaro, Nintendo, Platinum Games) * Gears 5 (Video Game) - Script Assistant (2019) Links *IMDB Page: Category:Voice Artists